User blog:Wiki Cat/Wiki Users Show Season 1 Episode 2: Catworld2’s raid
Catworld2: and that’s the plan! Evil Wiki Cat: eh, simple enough. Ruhmoat2: shut up, Evil Kitty, it’s the best we got Evil Wiki Cat: *grabs Ruhmoat2* don’t you ever call me a kitty. Ever. Again! Ruhmoat2: ok ok! Catworld2: now, let us start! Evil Wiki Cat: don’t you mean... LETTUCE start! PHAHAHAHAHHA! Evil Artist: shut up Kitty- I mean- Evil Wiki Cat: RAAAAAAAAA! Meanwhile... Wiki Cat: my kitty senses are tingling! Catworld: are you copying Spider-Man? Wiki Cat: yes... Osmo28: oh no... Wiki Cat: I’ll be back. Wiki Cat: *goes to DoodleYT’s grave* Wiki Cat: hey doodle... I miss you... I’ll avenge you I promise... Osmo28: Wiki Cat? What are you doing? Wiki Cat: oh, just looking and Doodle’s grave Osmo28: it’s been a week, Wiki Cat. You have to get over- Wiki Cat: SOMETIMES when your friend dies, you can’t get over it so easily! Osmo28: sorry, I just wanted to help... Wiki Cat: I know you want to help, but I think just dealing with it on my own is what’s best for me. Osmo28: ok... *meanwhile* Ice Cold Lemon: no, please Catworld2, please! Catworld2: it’s too late, Lemony, you’re dead! *stabs Ice Cold Lemon in the heart* Ice Cold Lemon: nooooooooooo! *dies* AnEverydayNerd8: *running* I can’t run any longer! Somebody help me! Ruhmoat2: FANDOM! It’s an underage user! FANDOM: Nerd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AnEverydayNerd8: well crap. It’s been fun, but I guess I’ll go to heaven. Wiki Cat: hey FANDOM! Disable someone your own size! FANDOM: nobody is my size, I’m huge! Wiki Cat: EXACTLY! FANDOM: *throws Wiki Cat away* now Nerd, prepare to be disabled! *disables Nerd* AnEverydayNers8: my last word... BAZINGA! Wiki Cat: *crashes into boulder* ow, my head! Leafy is awsome: not to be rude or anything, but... I think... that... we’re going to die? Wiki Cat: we ARE going to die, Sherlock. Now, let’s defend ourselves and let THEM cross the road, not the chicken! TheArtist'sVoid11: does that even make any sense? Wiki Cat: it does, try to get it. Wiki Cat: oh no Sponchi! Sponchi: I’m fading away! Wiki Cat: people are forgetting about you, no! Sponchi: Spingy is not my favorite character... *fades away* Wiki Cat: that’s the last straw! Now I have to drink my OJ without one, thanks a lot, Evil Wiki Cat! Evil Wiki Cat: you’re whalecome! Wiki Cat: that’s my joke! GRRRRRR!!!! SweetDumpling: we got Wiki Cat mad! Now he’s gonna fight! Now to get Artist corrupted... BFDI Rocky: that’s a bad ide- SweetDumpling: HEY ARTIST! SCREW YOU! BFDI Rocky: you’ve made a mistake. Oh well... Corrupted Artist: Evil Artist, I’m going to DESTROY YOU! Corrupted Osmo: I’m going to help you! Also I became corrupted because my ice cream cone dropped. Smart zombie: I brought my RPG, what do I do know? Hiccory: um, you shoot it? Smart zombie: at who, Sherlock? Hiccory: not at Sherlock, but at those evil guys. Smart zombie: *sigh* ok... Wiki Cat and Evil Wiki Cat: prepare to be eaten! Wait that’s weird. Um, prepare to die! (To Be Continued...) ???: so, you’re dead? Sponchi: yeah... ???: *consumes Sponchi and the rest* good... Category:Blog posts